


Pretty Little Things

by UmbralStars



Series: Americanism [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American Civil War, Gen, Heavy Angst, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbralStars/pseuds/UmbralStars
Summary: "Josiah didn't particularly like the idea, he would much rather destroy anything of strategic value that hadn't been engulfed by flames and leave this hellhole behind; however, if it made Alfred feel any better, he honestly doubt it would, he would bite the bullet once again."In the aftermath of the burning of Columbia, Josiah (MA) and Alfred seek out Charles (SC) in the hopes of speaking to him about the past five years of war.For Statalia's Rat Week 2020. Prompt: Sad Rat.
Series: Americanism [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138505
Kudos: 7





	Pretty Little Things

"This is idiotic."

"We need to go see him, Josiah."

The old wood boards of the house creaked under the strain of their footsteps. Quiet voices of various soldiers and officers filled the rooms the two personifications walked by on their way to the front door. The two kept their voices down, in the attempt not arise interest from any of the company, but Josiah was finding that simple task near impossible under Alfred's suggestion. The dirty blonde glared at the other as a sneer curled onto his face, "Why in God's name do we have to do that?"

At the question, Alfred gave him the most deadpan look Josiah had ever seen the young nation pull off, "You know exactly why."

Josiah rolled his eyes, "What? So we need to check up on the traitor?"

"Josiah..." Alfred's voice was tense and quiet, a way of telling Josiah he was entering dangerous waters. It reminded him a bit too much like Virginia for his liking. 

"I don't understand why you want to talk to him! It's his damn fault we're even in this mess! So what if he got hurt?!" an anger was boiling in his chest. It was the same anger he felt every time they spoke of the traitorous weasel, "He damn well deserved it! I know it! You kno–!"

"Josiah!" Alfred whisper yelled through gritted teeth. The state closed his mouth but kept his eyes steady and cutting. Alfred's shoulders drooped as a long exhausted sigh passed his lips. In those few seconds, he looked nearly centuries older than he should've, and Josiah couldn't help but let his expression soften. Alfred's pace slowed once they reached the once opulent foyer, "I just....I just want to talk to him, alright?"

Josiah crossed his arms, "We spent years trying to do that. You are wasting your time."

Alfred's eyes, sunken in from exhaustion, gazed blearily at him. It was a sight far too common to see, and Josiah hated that he'd come to expect it. If this was what Alfred looked like he listed to think what Ethan and....the state shook his head derailing the thought. He wasn't about to feel sympathy for them. He put a hand on Alfred's shoulder, gave it a squeeze, and pushed the nation on towards the door, "Alright. You win. Let's go find South Carolina."

Josiah didn't particularly adore the idea, he would much rather destroy anything of strategic value that hadn't been engulfed in flames and leave this hellhole behind; however, if it made Alfred feel any better, he honestly doubt it would, he would bite the bullet once again.

***

As always, Josiah had been right. This had been a horrible idea. After trekking all the way to the makeshift hospital in the defunct University, they had been told by the nurses that the person matching South Carolina's description was gone. Making a quick detour to confirm with the absolutely inept guards Sherman had placed to guard the traitorous state, they learned, to his horror, that South Carolina had indeed slipped past them. If there was one thing Josiah could give to him, it was that Charles had certainly mastered the art of disappearing into the aether. Now, Alfred and he were combing the destroyed city in the hopes of finding Charles.

Columbia, in all honesty was a complete mess. Collapsed, hollow, burnt out buildings surrounded what had once been a main street. A textile factory lay completely silent. No smoke billowed from the stacks like it had before. The rail station a ghost town with rags, makeshift cots, and the remains of what had more than likely been a makeshift hospital. Even hours after the blaze had burned out, the air still smelled acrid and burned his throat whenever they strayed too close to the ruined buildings. Josiah dared to let his gaze flicker to the interior of a ruin when they passed by. The upper floors had caved in along with the roof, leaving behind ash soaked bricks, but nothing else of the interior was recognizable to him at all. A doll was trapped underneath the rubble. Josiah turned his gaze away. His eyes were playing tricks on him. That or God was playing a cruel joke.

Alfred brushed against his side, and Josiah's eyes snapped to him. Alfred wasn't playing him any mind. His eyes were fixated on the city around him. An expression of horror written clear as day across the young nation's face. Josiah thought Alfred would've been used to this by now, considering what they had done up to this point, but he hadn't ever shaken the look of horror that obviously came over them with every building they burned. "Alfred, do not feel wrong for doing this." Josiah's voice was clear and even without a single lick of regret, "We needed to do this."

Alfred continued to look down the dusty road, "I never wanted to do this Josiah. You know that."

The blonde hunched his shoulders and hurried his pace ahead of the older State. Josiah curled his hands into fists, his gloves being the only thing that prevented his nails from digging in his skin, and walked on in silence. The sights barely changed as they walked to somewhere unknown. They had barely seen a single living thing either. A few of their own soldiers patrolled the largely abandoned portions of the city, and those who didn't flee when they had captured the city had no reasoning to come back to what had been burned. Frigid, winter wind ruffled the portions of his hair not obscured by his kepi, but still everything remained as silent as the dead. Josiah absentmindedly let his hand run over a destroyed wagon wheel. It came back covered in thick black charcoal ash.

The exterior of a building rose to prominence above them. It was missing a roof, and Josiah couldn't tell if it was from destruction or prior incompleteness. Suddenly the answer clicked in his mind when they climbed the first step inlaid into the blackened hill. This was supposed to be South Carolina's Statehouse. Charles' smile was bright. His body seemed to almost be overflowing with pride as they watched the statue of George Washington finally be put into place right outside the marble exterior of the nearly complete statehouse. Their meeting and the fighting which encapsulated most of their interactions these days, was momentarily forgotten. It was a small moment of clarity in which Josiah could himself smile along with the belligerent State. When he could see his rational partner from the Revolution once again. 

All too suddenly, the world returned to its current state. Away from the false serenity eight years prior and back to the ruins of war. A familiar statue came into view, and a true sense of clarity snapped back to him. A familiar State stood mere feet away from them. "Charles!"

Josiah's hand shot out to firmly grip Alfred's arm and keep him from doing anything stupid. Josiah could almost feel as South Carolina tensed under that damn grey coat, and the world ceased to spin as a head of orange hair turned to gaze at them. Josiah swore he choked on air. Charles, to be completely frank, looked like hell. The old State's left arm was wrapped in a sling, the sleeve just above frayed and burnt. A bandaged, secured snuggly to his head with bandages, obscured his left eye and only served to add to his sorry look. Charles' eyes were sunken into his skull, dead eyed, with an expression that looks as if he was looking right through them. He looked damn near emaciated, like he could collapse at any second. He just looked...tired. Worn out and done with the world.

"What do y'all want?"

Josiah wanted to hit himself. He almost jumped out of his skin when South Carolina spoke. His voice sounded hollow and hoarse. He didn't sound like himself. Alfred wrestled himself out of Josiah's grip and took a step towards South Carolina, "Charles! I wanted to talk to you!"

A single green eye narrowed in suspicion and near rage, "I have nothing to say to you, Union."

Alfred flinched at the name. All Josiah could feel was red hot animosity coiling up from his core like a poisonous snake. "How dare you!" he hissed out with as much venom as he could muster, "Nothing? You have nothing to say to us? How about a damn explanation? Or better yet a fucking apology?"

Alfred looked at him with wild eye, "Josiah-!"

South Carolina scoffed with a hollow laugh, "An apology?" his shoulders shook, "What the hell do I have to apologize for?!"

Josiah stepped forward. Five years. Five years of bitterness, resentment, and an uncountable amount of agony all came boiling to the surface in an instant. So much pointless suffering of hundreds of thousands for damn near five years and the perpetrator of it all thought he didn't have a single damn thing to apologize for?! Josiah found himself laughing now at the sheer stupidity of it all, "You have nothing to apologize for? _You_ have _nothing_ to apologize for? How about dragging us into this living nightmare?" he closed in on South Carolina. The State hadn't budged, nor did that hollow look ever leave his face, "How about casting us all into the pits of hell because of your greed and pride?"

South Carolina had the absolute nerve to look away from Josiah back towards the ruins of his capital, "You're right we are in hell, ain't we? I mean you're marching with the devil himself."

Josiah looked at him completely aghast, "What was that you traitor?!"

South Carolina's smile was baneful. The same smile he gave to Josiah after his Representative nearly killed his Senator all those years ago, "Yeah. I remember someone who did exactly this to the people he considered traitors," South Carolina's gaze locking back on to him was enough to cause Josiah to pause. Even though part of his face was covered by bandages the amount of malice that seeped from that one green eye made the winter air feel colder than it was even back home. Josiah knew that look. It was a look that he knew all too well from childhood, one that he could cast as easily as breathing, "I think his name was England. Wasn't it Massy? You're acting exactly like England."

Something in Josiah snapped. The snake that had wrapped itself around his core finally jumped and brought forth all of that poisonous rage with it. He grabbed South Carolina's jacket collar and drug the taller man down to his level. Alfred called his name in the background, but at this point Josiah didn't give a damn what the kid had to say, "What did you call me?"

South Carolina still smiled, "Whatcha gonna do about it Massy? Hurt more innocent civilians that you damn well know have nothing to do with this? That's what you're gonna do before you leave. Burn down half the city then destroy all my people got to make a livelihood when this war ends?" Josiah growled as a hand went to the pistol on his side. South Carolina only laughed, "You gonna shoot me Massy? Thought you were too 'civilized' for that?"

Josiah growled as he clutched the revolver's handle, "It would finally make you shut up." 

"Oh it would do a lot more than that now..." South Carolina hummed, "You could make me completely regenerate now. Do what you've wanted to do for years now. Wipe my slate clean and start all over. Come on now Massy. I dare you to do it."

"Massachusetts!" Alfred grabbed him by the collar, wrenching him back, and forcing him to let go of South Carolina.

Josiah whipped around and found an absolutely livid Alfred gripping his shoulders and shaking him back to reality. "What the hell are you doing?" Alfred said completely aghast, "We started this war to preserve the union, not to do whatever you just thought about doing!"

South Carolina huffed, "If that was your goal, you sure've done a bang up job with it."

Alfred let Josiah go and moved around him. The young nation's expression was twisted into one of pain and pleading, "That's what I've been doing the whole time! I just want all of this to end Charles! Please believe me!"

The twisted smile finally dropped off of Charles' face and the broken, hollow look returned, "What do you think this is accomplishing Alfred? Why do you think terrorizing people and destroying all they have left after five years of bloody war that every last family member the lot of them have left? You really think all this," he raised his arm to gesture to the ruins around them, "is winning you many favors with people who already hate the North as is?"

Josiah's heart hammered in his chest and Alfred's face paled. All the fight had left his body and the empty look that Charles gave him rolled over him and left behind cold despair in its wake. Charles just shook his head, "I ain't got nothing to say to either of you. I know for a fact that devil you're following won't stop until my whole state is nothing more than a pile of ash. The only thing I have is to ask that you don't let Ethan die because of me. If y'all want to kill any one of us, kill me, not him," Charles turned away from them and looked back up at the bronze statue, "If you ain't here to put a bullet in my head or throw me in a prison cell, get out of my sight."


End file.
